Congenital Insensitive Angel
by XGaaraxloverX
Summary: Gaara has a rare disability called Congenital Analgesia. He cannot feel any pain at all. But he can feel emotional pain. It is up to Lee to make him feel human. To Lee, Gaara is an Angel. Because Angels cannot feel pain. LeeGaa, Yaoi. Rated M. R&R please?


"Ah! Ah… Yes… More… More Lee…!"

My hands gripped Gaara's waist gently and I pushed in with a slightly quicker pace.

"Ga-Gaara…-kun… I cannot…"

I wished not to go faster. I wished not to go harder. It wasn't because of a tease. I didn't do it because I didn't want to listen to him.

I didn't listen, because Gaara was born with a very rare disability.

Congenital Analgesia. He cannot feel pain. He can feel pleasure, of course, but any type of pain he cannot feel. He is able to feel other sensory areas such as touch, heat, vibration, and the ability to perceive movement. The doctor said that the very small percent of people, who do have this disability, also have Anhydrosis, the inability to sweat. Luckily, he was born with the ability to sweat, to regulate body temperature. For me it was one less thing to worry about. I was so frightened to hurt him.

The last time I made love to him, I only listened to his cries. When he wanted more, I gave him more. I also found it odd that when I first penetrated him, he didn't cry out in pain. When we climaxed, I pulled out and saw that he was bleeding profusely from his rectum. Yet, he seemed so satisfied and painless. I screamed and pulled him into my arms and quickly got us both dressed and took him to the hospital. He kept telling me that he felt fine, but I didn't listen to him. Ever since then, I never listened to him. If he said he wasn't in pain, I took it as the opposite.

I was quickly coming to my climax. "Ah…! G-Gaara!" I pushed a little bit harder and went a little bit faster, but not enough to harm him. I looked down at him with lidded eyes. He looked so beautiful.

"L-Lee! A-AH!" He came onto our chest with grace. He never came this quickly before.

"Ugh…! Ah… Gaara-kun!" He tightened around me with immense force, pushing me over the edge. With a final push, I came deep within him.

We both collapsed onto the bed, gasping for breath. "Lee…" Gaara tangled his hands into my hair, almost petting me. I smiled, and pulled out slowly and gently. After, I quickly checked to see if he was hurt. Luckily he was only stretched, and wasn't bleeding or didn't look infected. With a happy sigh, I collapsed onto the bed next to my lover. He turned to me and tucked himself closer to me. I complied by wrapping my arms around him protectively. "How did you feel Gaara-kun?" Every time we make love I always ask him that question. "Pleased… Very pleased…" I smiled and buried my head into the luscious red locks and sighed happily. "That is good Gaara-kun…" Eventually sleep overtook us, and we fell asleep peacefully together.

It was a Saturday morning, as we woke from our slumber. The sun shone against us, wanting us to get up and start the day. I heard Gaara groan in protest and pull the sheets over his head and snuggle closer to me. I poked an eye open and giggled to him. "Time to get up Gaara…" I pulled the covers off of us and stretched. "Nooo…" Gaara groaned.

I wanted to stay in bed, but I didn't want to be lazy. "Alright…! Come on! Up and Adam Gaara!" I got out of bed and went to the other side to pull Gaara out of bed. He slumped into my arms. "But Lee… I don't wanna…" I grinned and pulled him closer "Come on Gaara-kun… we can have some breakfast together. How does that sound?" With a sigh, he agreed.

We ate breakfast together silently. It was when I reached over the table to touch his hand gently, that we made eye contact. "What's the matter Gaara-kun?" He looked back down at his half-empty plate. "I don't know… I just… *sigh* I just want to feel pain… I don't understand when someone bumps their head, or when someone gets a paper cut… I mean… the only pain I ever feel is emotional…" I frowned and looked at him.

Gaara usually gets into these depressed moods. It kind of reminds me when I first met him.

"_Damn… he's so weird…" I overheard people talking about the new kid in school. I remember that his name was Gaara. "I heard that if you hit him, he can't feel it…" I hated bullies. I was one of the strong people in the school, so that is why no one would beat up on me. A shadow of the school gym teacher Maito Gai, I had an impressive record around the school of being tough._

_I sighed and looked over at the red-head across the room. No one sat next to him. He looked so sad. His head slumped over as he stared at his desk. I don't know but… I kind of… liked him… more than normal. I told Gai about these feelings, and he said to fallow what my heart desires and let the power of youth guide me. Listening to him made me have confidence in myself. So today I was going to ask him to become my friend. I know he didn't have any friends. He would always sit alone at lunch. Most of the time he wouldn't eat a thing, sometimes he would eat a small candy or a protein bar._

_It was the end of the day and I was walking home from school. I didn't need the bus since I only live about two minutes from the school. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard the sounds of hitting. Like someone was physically hitting another person. I fallowed the sound and made my way into an ally. And what I saw made my heart sink._

_There was Gaara… He was being attacked by a group of people. His books were spread across the ground, as his limp body sat against the wall. His face was bruised, and there were blood stains on his clothes. "Let's see how much I can hit you before you pass out!""Yeah you're a good punching bag!" The bullies spat the words towards the defenseless man on the ground. I saw them lift Gaara by the shirt, his eyes were closed. "Open your eyes, bitch!" The bully said as he socked Gaara right in the face. Gaara's head jerked forcefully in the opposite direction of the hit. He didn't cry out, nor jerk in pain. He just took the hit. "Here hold him in place…" The other man said. With a strained grunt the other man kicked his leg in-between Gaara's legs. Even I cringed at the sickening crunching sound when it made contact. At this, Gaara did make a sound. A gush of air escaped Gaara in a 'whoosh' sound. It seems that the wind was knocked out of him. But still, his eyes remained closed. No grimace, no sound of pain, no nothing…_

_At this motion, I have never felt such anger towards another person. I almost wanted to kill another living being._

_With a battle cry, I charged at the two bullies head first. I punched the bully that was holding Gaara as hard as I could in the face it actually made my fist bleed. I saw Gaara collapse on the ground as he let go of him._

_Before the other could run, I grabbed him by the collar and swung him to the wall. He landed with a cracking sound and I kicked him in the spine along with the contact to the wall. He landed on the ground and didn't move. The other was about to get up but I pulled him up to my eye contact._

_With a demonic growl I spoke "Who are you calling bitch…?" The fear in his face was unforgettable as I pushed him to the wall and took my fist and punched him hard in the genitals. His cry was high-pitched, as he collapsed from the pain._

_With both of the men immobilized, I turned my attention to the victim. "Gaara! Gaara are you alright?" He had his right hand over his heart, gripping the cloth that covered it, eyes stilled closed. I knew I had to get him to the hospital. "Hold on… I'll get you to the hospital." He wasn't responding to me, could he be… dead? "Gaara…? I know you may not know me… My name is Lee… Rock Lee… I will not hurt you…" For the first time in that alleyway, I saw those majestic aquatic diamonds peek through those black lids. _

"_A-are you in pain…?" I asked. I was hoping he would say yes. I hoped that all of those rumors were false, he can feel pain. Can't he…? "Does your chest hurt…?" He mutely shook his head 'no'._

_I didn't listen to him. He had to be in pain. That nasty bruise on his face had to have hurt at least a little. So with a huff, I pulled him into my arms and dashed towards the nearest hospital._

_Time passed, as I waited in the lonesome white walls of the hospital waiting room. It had been about three hours since I took him there but I still couldn't leave him. I had to see if he was ok._

_As the clock hit 6:34pm the nurse walked in. "Rock Lee? Gaara is awake; would you like to see him?" I stood up quickly "Yes! Uh… I mean… Yes, I would please."_

_While walking down the depressing halls to Gaara's room, the nurse told me about Gaara's condition. It appears that the blood that was on Gaara's shirt had actually been from a stab wound on his chest. I also asked about… well… his genitalia area… She said that he is able to produce sperm, and everything is still intact. That made me blush, but I was glad he was alright._

_We finally reached the room and she opened it up for me. I walked in, and the nurse closed it behind me. I saw him laying there. Motionless. "G-Gaara…?"_

_His eyes shot opened in shock, for a split second, then relaxed when he saw me. "How do you feel?" I moved closer to the bed where Gaara lay. He still said nothing to me. I didn't find it rude; I was too much concerned about him to care._

_Those glittering eyes stared at me curiously. "W-why…" I was taken back. He actually spoke! His voice was soft, and somewhat high for a male. "Why did you… save me…?" Actually… I really didn't have a good reason for saving him. I didn't know him at all. He was the least liked in the school. And I am the toughest guy in (probably) the community._

"_W-well I uh… I just… uh…" I was awestruck. When I spoke his eyes shone brightly at me. Those gorgeous red locks, flew gently in his face. I couldn't deny my heart any longer… I was in love with him. I tried to tell myself no. Why do you love another GUY! Especially one who cannot feel physical pain! All of those thoughts disappeared when he blinked at me. My heart fluttered in my chest. He is so beautiful!_

_I cleared my throat and continued "Well… I don't like bullies… I was once bullied myself… So that is why I am known as the tough guy!" I smiled at him and made my famous Gai pose, thumb up and teeth showing through a smile._

_I knew we were meant to be, when he gave me the smallest smile and a light giggle. Ever since then, I was hooked._

_I couldn't concentrate on school, or anything in that matter. All I could think about was him. So when Gaara got out of the hospital, I and he became friends. And because he was my friend, NO ONE bothered him ever again. But that didn't stop them from making fun of him when my back was turned or when I wasn't with him._

_He told me that he was born with the ability to not feel any physical pain. That shocked me greatly. Pain is meant to teach. Like when a child is putting their hand on a hot stove. Pain tells them, that is a no-no. Even with that said, Gaara's skin looked absolutely flawless. All except for his wrist. He would always hide them from me. Saying, "it's not important…" or "I'm just a little cold…" It hurt me that he would be hiding things from me, but he can have his privacy._

_I remember one time when I came back to the meeting spot near the big oak tree after school, I found Gaara in tears. My overprotective state burst out of me "What is wrong Gaara? Did those bullies hurt you again! I'll…!" "No…" I stopped and looked at him, my hand gripping his shoulder gently for comfort. "They… didn't physically hurt me… They made… They made this hurt…" I just noticed that he was gripping the shirt over his heart roughly, so much in fact that his knuckles were white._

_It took me a while to understand, but after seeing the teary eyes of my (lover to be) I understood. They were making fun of him, calling him names and so forth. Knowing this infuriated me! I held Gaara firmly with both of my hands, giving him a hug. "Who… Did… This…?" I asked with an irritated growl._

_He didn't want to tell me. He just cried louder into my arms… Which only made me angrier! When I find who did this… They will pay! They will pay for what they did to my beautiful angel!_

_I rubbed his back comfortably "Shh… You can tell me Gaara…"_

_Eventually he told me that Neji had made fun of him, along with his pals. I told Gaara to stay near the tree, as I rolled my sleeves and walked away to Neji's known hangout area. I am not usually this tough 'beat up every person you see' guy. I am a nice guy, really! But, ever since I became friends with Gaara, my whole aspect changed. I am extremely over-protective of him. If anyone so much as looks his way, there will be a fight._

_When I arrived, everyone flinched at my pissed off form. All but Neji. "Neji! You bastard! How dare you hurt Gaara-kun!" I stood alone against six people. But I wasn't afraid. My target was Neji, and Neji alone._

_Neji actually had the nerve to stroll up to me like a tough bastard. "Aww… Did I hurt the little devils feelings…?" Neji cooed at me. "Neji, man… maybe we should leave…" One of his friends spoke softly to him. His eyes locked on mine. "You better watch your mouth, fucker!" I never cussed in my life! One of the many miracles of Gaara's magic that he had on me. My intense glare burned holes in Neji's eyes. My fists were aching to paint his blood on the walls. I knew that it is best to keep calm, though, and try to talk this through first._

"_Listen here, you bitch! Leave Gaara alone! If I hear Gaara tell me one more time that you hurt him… I will personally KILL all of you!" Every person jumped back and scattered, except for Neji. I could see the sweat roll off of his face. He was scared. There is no way he could beat me in a match. Both he and I knew that._

"_Tch… Fine… I'll leave him alone…" He backed away a few steps then stopped, my gaze fallowing his every move. I was sick of his presence so I jerked towards him fists out. He jumped back and dashed the opposite direction. I continued to watch until I couldn't see him anymore, then I made my way back to my beloved._

_When he noticed my presence he looked up at me. I rolled my sleeves down, and gazed lovingly at him. "He won't bother you anymore Gaara." He stood up quickly "You didn't hurt him did you? Lee…" He looked down sadly "No, no, no… I didn't lay a finger on him… 'Even though I wanted to rip his head off…' he's fine. I promise…" Gaara never liked the fact that others can be in pain. So whenever someone would either physically or mentally hurt him; he would never want the bully to suffer. Even after all they did to him._

_He looked back up at me and showed me that beautiful smile of his "Thank you Lee…" That was it… I could not hold my feelings back any longer._

"_Gaara-kun…" I held him firmly in my arms, hands on his hips. He gasped and blushed, looking up at me. "Lee…?" I gazed into those beautiful diamond-like eyes "Gaara-kun… I… I love you… I always have…" I felt him tense; he was always suspicious about the word love. He said that he never understood it. "Ever since I saw you in that alleyway, and I came to your rescue… I have been in love with you ever since…" That was about a month ago… I didn't want to sound creepy, but that was a lie. Truth is, I loved him ever since I laid my eyes on him. On his first day of school._

And here we are…

He said that he loved me in return. And we have been together for three years. We dated for almost a whole year before he would accept me in bed for the first time. He insisted on being bottom, because of the pain. He knew he couldn't feel it so it would be pleasurable for both of us.

I am nineteen, and he is eighteen. I know it is early, but I have wanted to ask him those four unforgettable words… 'Will you marry me?' I know I want to spend the rest of my life with him. The big question is… does he?

I have the ring already. It cost me an arm and a leg, but it was worth it. A fourteen carat-gold ring with a beautiful diamond resting on top of it. Whenever I look into the ring it reminds me of those lovely sparkling eyes.

Now I am working on trying to save enough money for the wedding, and the honeymoon. It won't be the best, but I will try to make it special for him. Hopefully he will wear a dress instead of a tux, just like in my dreams! (^_^) I doubt it though… (-_-')

But now, I have more important matters to attend to…

Like my darling, who is upset. It is my responsibility to cheer him up! If I fail, then I will do 500 laps around Suna in honor of Gaara-kun!

"Aww Gaara…" Said person only looked up due to me not using an honorific, meaning I'm using a serious tone. I pushed some of Gaara's bangs back, which fell into his face, behind his ears. "You're my little angel… You know that?" Gaara looked up, confused. "And… Angels aren't supposed to feel pain…" Gaara knew I was serious. Whenever I sweet talked him, he knew to keep whatever I said close to heart, because I mean every word. His eyes widened slightly, a blush forming on his face. He looked down at the table and gripped the shirt over his chest in the usual spot. I stared at him with half lidded eyes. "Gaara-kun…" He glanced up then back down closing his eyes tightly.

I got out of my seat and knelt beside him. I placed my hands on his knees and looked up at that strained face. He wanted to cry, but not in front of me. One of my hands reached up to touch his face, the other caressed his hand over his heart. "Lee…" He sounded so desperate, sad, lonely, and scared. A bad mixture.

It was hard to get Gaara out of these fits of depression. Usually I would have to hold him for hours. Most of the time he would be crying. If I let go for a second, even to go to the bathroom, he would head straight for something to try to hurt himself with. Anything. He wants so desperately to fit in. To feel human. To feel pain.

Remember when I said that Gaara would hide his arms from me? Well later I found out that Gaara had a real bad tendency to cut himself. I was mortified to find this out. So that kept me on the lookout for any sharp objects. But no one told me about this… I had to find it out on my own.

_The last time I caught Gaara in a fit of sadness. I left him for a quick second, because he said he was cold. So, I went upstairs to fetch a blanket for him. Only to come downstairs to fine him missing. I searched around the house and eventually found him in the kitchen. His back was to me, but I saw a puddle of blood pool around his feet. I jumped into action and dashed toward him. He was pulling the knife horizontally across his wrist. He was in mid-cut, when I gripped his unharmed wrist with one hand and the knife with the other. This surprised him; he was too concentrated to notice me until I touched him. He gasped, like a child would do when being caught doing something they're not suppose to be doing._

_He began to struggle, but because of his stature, and not only that, but the blood loss he acquired, he couldn't outmatch me. I pinned him against the counter and pushed the knife as far away as I could across the counter. He reached for it, but I quickly grabbed both of his wrists and pulled them together in front of him. He eventually stopped struggling "Why do I… feel so tired…?" He asked me with lidded eyes. I knew he was about to pass out from him bleeding. I held him close and reached out to the nearest towel and wrapped it around his arm, applying pressure. _

_The cuts were very deep. I almost thought about going to the hospital, but when he stopped bleeding, I looked up at him to see if he was ok. It appeared not. He was out-cold. So I took him to the hospital as soon as I could. He had to receive blood transfusion. His blood type was a rare AB, meaning he could only receive O or AB type blood. I offered mine, but they said I had type A blood. I was scared that they didn't have his blood type, but luckily a small supply of O type blood just came in, in the nick of time, and Gaara revieved a fresh bag of blood to help keep him alive._

_It took about six hours for him to wake up fully again. So when I took him home I locked all of the sharp objects I could find in a safe. I baby proofed all of the sharp corners with soft pads too. It looked like a two year old child lived in the house with me, but no… It was an eighteen year old, who could not feel pain…_

But, every time I remind him that he is uniquely special. That he is too good to feel such a terrible thing as pain. Some of the time he would smile and calm down, other times he would break down even more. It made me so upset to see my little angel cry. Angels shouldn't cry. I am supposed to make him happy. That is my purpose in life.

I stood and pulled Gaara out of the chair and into my arms and carried him to the living room. I sat in the usual spot on the couch and cuddled him in my lap. Right now, he wants attention. And that is exactly what I was going to give him. I massaged his back with my right hand, and with my left I caressed his soft cheek. I planted soft kisses all over his face, desperately trying to take his mind off of anything and everything. The only thing I want him to focus on is me. He sniffed, as the tears flew down his face. With each tear that dropped, I kissed it away.

He eventually cried himself into a light slumber. I stayed quiet, and closed my eyes, holding him closer. My movements caused him to sigh softly. His breath ghosting against my neck. This made me smile. I love him so much.

Time passed quickly, and after about three hours he awoke and looked at me. "Do you feel better?" I asked. "A little…" This made me drop my eyelids and kiss him gently on the temple. The action made him look up at me.

It was a gorgeous Saturday morning, and I wanted to do something with my love. It was rare that he ever got a day off from being Kazekage. So, I wanted to spend as much time with him as I could.

"Is there anything you want to do Gaara-kun? Watch a movie…? Or, play a game…? Or…" I looked at him with question trying to get him to answer. "…A movie perhaps…?" I agreed with a 'sure' and moved him to the side to retrieve a movie. I kept an ear open just in case he was to sneak off. I kneeled in front of the television stand and opened it to reveal a stack of movies. "What would you like to watch Gaara-kun?"

I heard him become silent in though. "…surprise me…" I grinned, I hated doing this but I also loved it at the same time. I was going to pick a scary movie for us to watch. The reason is, I absolutely LOVE it when he gets frightened. It wasn't because I was mean, or just wanted to play a horrible prank on him. It was because whenever he was scared he clings to me. I like how he wants me to protect him from the terrors of the movie. Whenever a scary part comes on the screen, he would bury his face into my chest. Hiding his fear and seeking me to comfort him. I love that feeling of being 'needed'. I would wrap an arm around him protectively and tell him 'it's alright' or 'it won't hurt you, it's fake'. Also whenever I sense that my lover is frightened, or desperate for me, it makes my adrenaline rush through me. Making me become, somewhat, over protective.

I remember that one time, we watched "Texas Chainsaw Massacre" over at Naruto's house. Whenever the man would chase someone to kill them, Gaara would whimper and dig himself into my chest, covering his eyes. Naruto was going to pat him on the back, I forgot why… Perhaps to frighten him or something… But I caught his hand in mid air and gave him a glare, he won't soon forget. My instincts were controlling me at the time. Naruto told me that I had the face of a killer when I grabbed him. After the movie I felt kind of bad for him and apologized. Naruto just shrugged it off and said "don't worry about it; you were doing your job, man!" I gave him a shy smile and turned to hug my shaking love.

Even though Gaara couldn't feel pain, he was very much afraid of death. Any movie that involved death would frighten him beyond comprehension. Most of the time he would not be able to sleep at night, or would have to sleep with the lights on. And of course, I have to be there. He would refuse to sleep alone, especially after watching a scary movie. And he may not mind the sight of his own blood, but others he would probably pass out. Actually he did pass out before…

_I ended up getting a pretty bad cut on my arm while working out. I managed to scrape my arm against the sharp part of the wood when working out and had about a six inch long cut. It didn't hurt too much and would probably heal within a week. But when I showed Gaara, he actually passed out in front of me. He pointed at my arm and started to stutter out "your bleeding!". When I saw his eyes begin to roll back and his body become limp, I reached out to grab him before he hit the ground. He fainted almost like a girl. The back of his right hand managed to rest on his forehead as he fell back, eyes closed. "Gaara-kun!" I yelled as I caught him in mid-air. I sat him on the couch and took care of my wound quickly, then began to fan Gaara, hoping to drag him out of his black out. Then after that, I knew to always hide my wounds before I entered the house when Gaara was home_

I ended up picking the movie 'SAW'. One of my favorites and one of Gaara's most hated. I opened the case and put the DVD in the DVD player without letting Gaara know what I chose. I sat back on the couch next to him and got the DVD remote control. "So what did you choose…?" I told him it was a 'surprise', but the grin on my face probably told him that it was a scary movie. "Lee, you know I hate scary movies…" I only smiled and pulled him into my laps, as I pressed play.

Just as I said, every time a scary part would appear. He would squeal a little and hide his face in my chest. This only made me awe in my head as I held him closer.

He did giggle at one part of when they had cigarettes to enjoy a final smoke before dying. The older man was able to get to them, and there was a note inside of the package that said if he poisoned the other man in the room, he would let him go. So they discussed it with the lights off in order to keep the saw man from knowing their plan. Their plan was to fake the poisoning so they could both be set free. They did it and the other man pretended to choke and die. Then the older man said 'There I did it!' A couple of seconds passed, and then the saw man pressed a button that would shock the prisoners with the chains wrapped around their ankle. With that the 'dead' man soon got brought back to life stunned. I thought that was pretty funny too.

When the movie was over, he said he wasn't feeling good. I felt him grow colder when he witnessed one of the guys in the bathroom cut his leg off in order to get out of the chain around his ankle and escape to save his family. I gave him a reassuring kiss, and told him that everything was going to be alright.

I went to get the DVD out of the DVD player to put it back into its case. But then a hand reached out to grab my shirt "NO! Don't leave me alone… What if… What if the pig-faced man comes and… and takes me away…!" I looked back and gave a sweet smile. "Honey, I'm only going to be a couple feet from you. I'll be back in a second. I promise." With that Gaara only shook his head ferociously from side to side.

With a sigh, I scooped him up into my arms and carried him to the DVD player to put everything away properly. Gaara was looking around, paranoid of seeing what he saw in the video we just watched. Every single noise the house would make or I would make, he would quickly say 'what was that?" And I would tell him exactly what the source of the noise was.

The rest of the day passed by with a blur. Gaara clung to me every second. It kind of felt like a desperate child wanting to be held by their mother. But I didn't complain, I liked holding Gaara close to me. It would let me know that he is safe in my arms.

We both went to bed early, around 7:00pm. I knew that it was best to go to bed early after watching a scary movie. It would be more likely that he would fall asleep, than if we went to bed later.

I walked up the stairs and into our bedroom, and set him down on the plushy king size bed. "Alright Gaara-kun… Bed time!" I hopped into bed next to him and almost immediately he snuggled close to me. "C-can we sleep with the lights on tonight Lee…?" He asked shakily; I could feel him shiver with fright. I wrapped a protective arm around him "Of course we can Gaara…" I turned to my side and turned on my bedside lamp to add to the light in the room. Usually the brighter it is, the more likely he would sleep.

Then I turned to my side to pull Gaara against me fully, in a gentle bear hug. His arms wrapped around my neck, as mine wrapped around his waist.

I began to nip at his ear playfully; I knew that he wouldn't forget about the movie, but I could at least take his mind off it for the time being. I felt him gasp my name, as I rolled on top of him.

I know that he can't feel any pain. But to me, that is what makes him all the more special in my eyes.

As the clock struck midnight, I collapsed next to him. The dessert of our delicious love making sprawled out upon our chest. The smell of arousal still thick in the air. And our breathless, pleasure-filled, bodies lying on a sticky velvety red blanket.

This would surely take his mind off of the fright from earlier, but yet he would still be upset about not feeling pain. And as the years would progress and eventually as our day of marriage grew closer, I would continue to remind him that he is my angel.

And Angels can't feel pain.


End file.
